


young and beautiful

by ecchi



Category: Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Gen, Introspection, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecchi/pseuds/ecchi





	young and beautiful

Sometimes he wonders what it would be like if he'd taken a different life path. If he hadn't gotten in. Would he have reached the stardom he so desperately longed for? Or would he have been stuck in the daily, never-ending grind, owing his life to a company he didn't really care for until he died, like most of his high school friends had?

24 years old, but he never looked it. Yasui Kentaro looks in the mirror and sighs softly as he brushes a particularly long strand of hair from his round face. Today work will be the same as always. To say that he's completely happy to go into work and not make any progress would be a lie. It doesn't hurt that bad. Or it didn't hurt that bad. It wasn't until he slowly began to realize, as more and more of his friends left the agency, and he became over-shadowed by younger idols, idols in their prime. 

If he were a woman, he would already be defunct. Lucky enough for him, he's anything but a woman. Sure, he's been praised for his gentle looks, his lovely looks more times than he can count. It doesn't even really bother him, being compared to a woman. At his core, he knows that he's not. He's a man, and he's a man who likes men. At least for Yasui, pride has never been a problem. At least, lack of pride. He has a stubborn streak, an iron will, and as he continues to prepare for the long day ahead of him, pulling on his watch slowly, it's that that keeps him from giving up and putting in a resignation. 

It isn't as if Yasui is unpopular. But to make it to the big leagues. to finally say he 'made it'... that's the dream he's been chasing after. Grabbing his bag with a tight fist, Yasui makes his way from home, shades and hat concealing his face. 

Fake it 'till you make it.


End file.
